


Son nom est Stark. Tony Stark

by Mutekiam



Series: Une marvelleuse mer [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pirates AU - Fandom, Pirates alternate universe, pirates - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutekiam/pseuds/Mutekiam
Summary: Le début des incroyables et merveilleuses aventures du plus grand pirate de tous les temps ! Découvrez l'histoire exceptionnelle de cet homme unique en son genre, j'ai nommé TONY STARK !





	Son nom est Stark. Tony Stark

Juin, 1603

La ville était agitée, incapable de retenir sa fébrilité. Tous les habitants avaient entendu dire que le célèbre Tony Stark, marchand de génie riche au delà de l'imagination, serait au port ce matin. À peine âgé de 28 ans, il faisait déjà partie des personnalités que tout un chacun se devait de connaître. La rumeur courait qu'il revenait du manoir du gouverneur, où il aurait décroché d'exceptionnelles autorisations de commerce en échange de produits d'autres continents. D'autres prétendaient que le négociant revenait de la marquise Compan, bien seule depuis la disparition de feu son mari... et la réputation de coureur de jupon de Stark n'était pas non plus à faire.

Quelles qu'eut été les raisons de sa visite, nombreux étaient présent afin de se faire remarquer, les hommes pour obtenir une place et les femmes en espérant s'attirer ses faveurs. Qui plus est, le personnage était réputé pour son caractère dépensier et exubérant. L'arrivée du sir était donc guettée avec impatience.

Nul ne fut déçu quand un carrosse flambant neuf et aux chevaux à la robe lustrée débarqua sur le quai. Encadré par la haie d'honneur formée par les badauds, l'attelage s'arrêta devant un luxueux navire, à la structure moderne et désigné par Stark lui même.

Enfin, l'homme descendit du véhicule. Vêtu d'un magnifique costume dont les composantes auraient pu acheter un cheval, son port de tête était fier et son regard brun brillait d'arrogance. Il portait la moustache et la barbe avec élégance, non pas comme la plupart des hommes qui ne peuvent se raser, et ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours savamment coiffé. Princier, le marchand répondit volontiers aux acclamations de la foule, un grand sourire sur son visage. À ses côtés se tenait le colonel Rhodes, dont le travail acharné avait permis de surpasser les préjugés concernant sa couleur de peau. Stark et lui étaient de vieilles connaissances, mis en contact pour la première fois quand le négociant avait décidé de s'allier avec l'armée.

Alors que le génie se dirigeait vers le navire qui devait le reconduire chez lui, son accompagnateur lui fit les gros yeux.

-Tu es vraiment obligé de faire cette comédie à chaque fois que tu passes quelque part ? lui demanda Rhodes avec ennui. Si ces gens te connaissaient, ils resteraient chez eux sans hésiter.

-C'est là toute la subtilité mon ami, répliqua Tony avec amusement. Faire partie d'un monde qu'ils rêvent d'atteindre sans jamais qu'ils ne réussissent à le toucher est une condition obligatoire pour constituer une personne aussi attractive que moi. Mais je comprends ta jalousie, personne ne peut être aussi parfait que moi !

-C'est exactement à cause de ce genre de comportement que je suis ravi de ne pas avoir à faire ce trajet avec toi, répondit son camarade d'un ton moqueur. Au fait, j'ai reçu ça pour toi.

Sortant de son manteau bleu une lettre, Rhodes la tendit à Tony, qui se contenta de la regarder avec mépris.

-Rhoddy chéri, soupira Tony Stark. Depuis le temps que je te connais, espères tu vraiment que je lise mon courrier?

-Pas vraiment, mais je te conseille de faire une exception pour celle ci. Elle vient de mademoiselle Potts.

Pepper Potts, de son vrai nom Virginia, était une jeune femme au caractère autoritaire et décideur. Elle avait travaillé durant de longues années avec son père dans une maison de commerce Stark, s'occupant avec habilité et efficacité de la comptabilité. Elle avait tiré Tony d'un mauvais pas et, bien qu'ayant refusé sa demande en mariage, lui servait depuis lors de gouvernante attitrée.

Au grand soulagement des proches de Stark, Pepper avait réussi à canaliser son excentrique personnalité. Dans les limites du raisonnable.

-Alors garde la bien au chaud. Il est hors de question que je m'encombre de ces recommandations dont je connais déjà le contenu ! se moqua le négociant. "Tony fais attention aux pirates", "Tony ne bois pas plus de trois bouteilles par jour", "Tony parle poliment à tes associés"... Pff, encore les divagations d'une femme. Satan soit béni, elles sont interdites sur les bateaux et celles autorisées dans les tavernes ne font que la seule chose qu'un homme puisse attendre, ajouta Tony avec un clin d'œil avant de monter à bord et de s'éloigner.

-Tony ! s'exclama Rhodes pour que le génie ne puisse fuir la discussion. Un jour, ce genre de discours va t'attirer des ennuis, crois moi ! Et tu as oublié la lettre !

Le commerçant se retourna avec dramatisme avant de tendre une main paresseuse. Saisissant l'occasion, le colonel la lui remit avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

-J'espère que tu feras bon voyage ! salua t'il avec un sourire en coin tout en se reculant, car le bateau s'apprêtait à partir. Transmets mes salutations à mademoiselle Potts quand tu la reverra, ainsi que mon ébahissement constant face à sa capacité à te supporter plus d'une fois par trimestre !

Un geste grossier et éloquent fit comprendre à Rhodes ce que Tony pensais du message.

Malgré cette impolitesse, le colonel resta sur la jetée pour saluer son départ jusqu'à ce que le navire ait atteint la pleine mer. Tony commença comme à son habitude à saluer les différents membres de l'équipage, essayant de faire rire le capitaine et répondant avec humour aux nouveaux soldats, qui peinaient à croire qu'ils étaient réellement en compagnie du célèbre Tony Stark.

Le voyage s'annonçait long aussi finit il par se retirer dans sa cabine, évidemment luxueuse elle aussi. L'avantage d'être un des hommes les plus influents et riches du monde, c'était qu'il pouvait s'accorder ce genre de privilège. Avec un soupir, il soupesa la lettre de Pepper, tâchant de deviner son contenu.

À sa grande surprise, un léger poids se fit sentir. Intrigué, Tony ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un petit paquet de velours. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, un choc brutal ébranla le navire. Stark se redressa comme un ressort, fourrant le cadeau dans une des poches de sa chemise, et se précipita sur le pont. L'odeur de fumée le prit immédiatement au nez, ainsi que celle de poudre.

Les soldats couraient en tous sens, qui pour armer les canons qui pour empêcher le navire de se saborder lui même. L'apercevant, le second du capitaine se rua vers lui et le ramena de force dans sa cabine.

-Que se passe t'il ? cria Stark, inquiet. Qui nous attaque ?

-Restez caché derrière ce bureau et n'en sortez pas avant qu'on ne vous le dise ! rugit le second en le faisant s'agenouiller près du meuble. La situation est sérieuse, ce sera plus utile et sûr pour tout le monde si vous ne bougez pas d'ici !

Sans attendre de voir si Tony s'exécutait, il ressortit, arme au poing. Un nouveau sifflement se fit entendre.

-À couvert ! hurla quelqu'un.

Le bruit s'intensifia avant de se transformer en une explosion de cris et de bois brisé. Des cris retentirent, alors que les sifflements se multipliaient. Replié derrière le bureau, Tony bouchait ses oreilles tant bien que mal pour éviter de perdre définitivement son ouïe. La terreur le paralysait. Qu'était il censé faire ? La meilleure solution était d'attendre que les choses se finissent. À nouveau, une explosion secoua le navire, faisant voler en éclat une partie du plancher.

Avant que Tony ne puisse s'éloigner du trou béant qui venait d'apparaitre, un sifflement se fit réentendre. Cette fois ce fut le bureau où se trouvait le marchand qui vola en éclat.

Tout se déroula très rapidement, une éclatante lumière et une véritable fournaise apparurent dans la pièce, envoyant le marchand s'écraser contre le mur et déchirant le bois aussi aisément que du papier. Une violente douleur foudroya Stark au niveau de la poitrine et dans un état de semi-conscience, il réalisa que de longues échardes de bois l'avait cloué à la paroi comme on épingle un papillon.

-Merde... ! jura Tony, complètement paniqué, avant que son esprit ne succombe à l'inconscience.

 

**À suivre... éventuellement**

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez évidemment pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez bien aimé où s'il y a un héros en particulier dont vous aimeriez avoir la suite l'histoire. En soi, voir les différentes histoires n'est pas indispensable, simplement un choix d'écriture personnel pour mieux comprendre certains détails peut-être.  
> Si quelqu'un trouve un personnage OC (hors caractère/Out of character), faites le moi remarquez. Je verrai si l'erreur peut être corrigée et m'y emploirai si cela correspond à mon point de vue sur le personnage :)  
> Passez une bonne journée ou soirée !


End file.
